Mi chef La Pelea de Usagi
by Yaz-Kitzumy
Summary: Antes que nada los personajes son de Shungiku Nakamura.Es una historia alterna. Usagui que no se da por vencido para conseguir el amor de su vida Takahiro Pero y si Usagi sede a Takahiro para siempre? ¿Tal vez el destino lo premie con alguien mejor?


Capitulo 1 – Demasiado irritado ¡Ya no quiero comida rápida!

En las calles tranquilas y cálidas acompañadas por el sol que ya no quemaba, si no que era abrigador y acompañado por ese dulce y frio viento (como siempre demasiado bello para ser cierto XD siempre tiene que a ver un desperfecto y ahí estaba; por una ventana se colaban gritos algo ahogados) se escuchaban los muy escandalosos gritos que provenían de un lujoso departamento y se podía apreciar a un muy irritado Usagi.

Aaaaaa!—gritaba al borde de la desesperación-- No sé cómo paso, como empecé con esto; pero me estoy hartando, y para colmo la comida aun no llega y esto es, esto es… ¡Molesto! –se enderezo un poco; porque en la posición en la que estaba era seguro que ya no sentía la espalda.

Todo estaba desordenado como siempre, a pesar de que había contratado a esa ayudante que según Aikawa (la encargada de edición y fan) era lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor y sin menos trabajo; pero claro la que mañana seria despedida.

Miro el reloj ya faltaban casi dos horas para que la antes mencionada se fuera, pero no sin antes traerle la pizza que había pedido hace mas de 30 minutos.

-Por lo cual ya es gratis –sonreía triunfante-

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando escucho que Haru (la ayudante) tocaba la puerta.

-Entra -al instante escucho como se abría la puerta-

? – entro tan pausadamente que nuestro querido Usagi (yo lo quiiero mucho XD) pudo notar cómo se acercaba con algo de miedo-

-No muerdo – se dio vuelta para encarar a la recién llegada, Haru –

-Aquí esta lo que ordeno – aquella mirada que le ofrecía el''Sr Usami´´como ella solía decirle la agarro por sorpresa y lo único que se le ocurrió, fue evitar la mirada y agachar la cabeza de vez en cuando para no verlo.

-Haru?, ¿Estás bien? – al parecer este se percato de que aquella chica, lo evitaba así que se preocupo, se cuestionaba para sí mismo, si era cierto lo que Aikawa le decía de vez en cuando ¿Acaso si solía intimidar a la gente?

Si…estoy bien aq-qui es-ta su pedido – apenas formulaba palabra-

Si déjalo sobre la mesita, pero antes de que te vayas –se levanto de aquella silla y se dirigió hacia ella para verle mejor - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Es solo que…--huía de aquella mirada que la perdía en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos—usted nunca me deja entrar aquí, a decir verdad es la primera vez que entro sin que usted me corra –por fin levanto la mirada en busca de respuesta o tal vez una disculpa, pero nunca llego.

Ha…es eso –dijo sin importancia—es solo que no me gusta que entren a mi recamara.

-Y la ? – pregunto lo más rápido que pudo, casi automáticamente, pero más que pregunta parecía reproche.

- Ni siquiera ella- se apresuro a decir ya algo fastidiado, por la indirecta que logro captar de aquella chica -rio para sí mismo- si tan solo supiera que no me interesan las mujeres –ese pensamiento recorría su cabeza, algo divertido-

- Sr Usami?-le pasaba la mano delante de su cara pero esta no obtenía respuesta, hasta que un muy distraído Usagi llego de nuevo de su mundo, mirándola con algo de fastidio.

- Ya puedes irte – le ordeno-

-Si – se apresuro a decir y salió con algo de miedo - ¿acaso hice algo malo? – se preguntaba mientras abría muy lentamente la perrilla esperando algo como ``espera'' pero nunca llego. Por fin salió de la habitación y se adentro a aquel pasillo del que ella no quería irse nunca.

Mientras un hambriento Usagi se pasaba una rebanada de pizza y daba una que otra mordida ya que no quería dejar de escribir; sin embargo el estomago le reclamaba comida y es que gracias a, Aikawa, no había podido ni siquiera desayunar más que una tostada y como seis tazas de café ya que, la antes mencionada, lo invadió a las 6:00 am para que le entregase el manuscrito, que por costumbre no había terminado la noche anterior. Ya eran casi las 7:00 pm como era posible que su estomago hubiera aguantado tanto, ni él lo sabía. Aikawa llegaría mas tardar alas 8:00pm. Ya rendido y fastidioso; pero victorioso termino el manuscrito, lo que la antes mencionada estaría esperando ansiosa, ya que en la fecha que se lo había pedido no lo había entregado y solo le quedaba hasta mañana.

-Ya al fin – se levanto de la silla, dejando unos montones de manuscritos antiguos regados por todo el escritorio, guardo en un sobre el manuscrito ya terminado que le entregaría en unos minutos a ella, se fue hacia su cama y se recostó, realmente estaba fastidiado (imagínense a Usagi cuando no duerme XD o a ti cuando no duermes jeje yo me pongo irritable XP) trato de cerrar un poco los ojos; pero se incorporo cuando escucho el timbre.

- Esa seguramente es Aikawa – se camino asía la puerta y la abrió. Bajo las escaleras y noto que Haru le abría la puerta a Aikawa.

Oh! Ahí estas – dijo Aikawa luego de dedicarle una sonrisa a Haru y percatarse de que Usagi estaba ahí – ya lo terminaste ¿verdad? – Pregunto preocupada, más bien ansiosa-

Si, si ya aquí esta –dijo con algo de fastidio, se encamino hacia ella y le extendió la mano dándole el sobre, esta lo tomo y pudo notar el aura maligna de Usagi.

-Pero Usagi ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto sarcástica- digo si lo hubieras terminado ayer, hoy no estarías así, además recuerda que yo te lo había pedido, ya hace algunos días – le dedico una sonrisa burlona-

-uf –bufo- si y yo te he dicho que si no tengo inspiración, no escribo. – dijo lo ultimo remarcando la palabra 'no escribo' se dirigió hacia la cocina- además no era más fácil llamar a venir hasta aquí. – dio unos sorbos al café que Haru horas antes le había preparado.

- mm –fingió estar pensando de forma burlona, lo cual molesto un poco a Usagi- no lo creo, ya que me hubieras colgado el teléfono enseguida o en una de esas y no me contestas, lo pensé por eso vine así es más seguro que hagas tu trabajo ¿no crees? – dijo y se sentó en el sofá, abriendo el sobre y perdiéndose en el manuscrito.

Así pasaron unos minutos en total silencio hasta que Haru hablo.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme, ¿se le ofrece algo más? – pregunto, de nuevo bajando la mirada.

-No, ya puedes irte gracias. – dijo bebiendo otro poco de café.

-Hasta mañana Haru. –dijo Aikawa, quien le dedico una sonrisa, parándose del sofá, sacando de su bolso una caja de bombones –toma esto es para ti.- -se acerco ofreciéndole la misma sonrisa y dándole los chocolates.

-Aikawa-san? -dijo sorprendida- gracias.

- de nada, eres muy dulce –se le acerco un poco mas- además es por soportar a Usagi, cuando esta así, es lo menos que te mereces. –dijo en un susurro y le dedico una sonrisa burlona.

- pero no es molestia, ni nada Srta. Aikawa – se sonrojo un poco y agacho la cabeza-

- claro que lo es jaja – rio burlona- en verdad que da miedo. –noto como Haru se sonrojaba cada vez más, lo cual disfrutaba hacer le encantaba ver a esta roja a más no poder, lo cual sabia que esto molestaba a Usagi.

-Discúlpeme tengo que irme – camino lo más rápido que pudo, ya que de lo roja que estaba no podía mirar ni a, Aikawa-san, ni al Sr. Usami (como esta lo llamaba) ya que si estos la llamaban, no podría contestar así que abrió torpemente la puerta y salió.

-Esa chica es tan inocente – dijo Aikawa entre risas – ¿no lo crees? –se dejo caer en el sofá y de nuevo empezó a leer el manuscrito que para ella era lo que había estado esperando, hace mucho para leer, ya tenía todo en su cabeza de los manuscritos anteriores, solo le faltaba este, pero se desconcentro ya que escucho un ruido en la cocina. Se levanto sin ganas y vio a un Usagi con el aura ahora doblemente maléfico y algo depresivo, si antes le daba miedo ahora más. Se acerco a él y noto como la taza en la que había tomado hace unos minutos Usagi, estaba toda regada en el piso y todo el piso era cubierto por el café.

-Usagi!, ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto preocupada y mirándolo tratando de descifrar su expresión.

-Ah? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto saliendo de su mundo aun confundido y distraído-ah, esto- miro el piso cubierto de café y su tasa tirada.

-¿Por qué la tiraste?, mm- dijo pensando- definitivamente a ti te pasa algo- se dirigió hacia la aspiradora que estaba en la sala, la tomo y fue directamente a la cocina ignorando la mirada de Usagi, que la seguía como preguntándose '¿enserio Aikawa lo está haciendo?' limpio todo y se llevo a Usagi del brazo hacia la sala sentándolo en el sillón de enfrente del de ella, para así quedar viéndose y ella poder descifrar mejor las expresiones de Usagi. Por otro lado Usagi miraba un poco confundido a Aikawa, por ese comportamiento.

- Muy bien, ahora si me vas a decir lo que te pasa?- lo llevo directo al grano (XD que ruda jaja, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió)

- Nada, en especial- se recargo en su oso y la miro sin mucha importancia.

-Como que nada, estas muy ausente y creo que se la razón- dijo muy convencida y con estrellitas en los ojos sintiéndose victoriosa- (Estilo anime ya saben como n.n *.*)

- ah? Si y cuál es?- pregunto curioso, dentro de él estaba divertido por las ocurrencias de Akikawa.

- pues…fácil, creo que no has tenido pareja en mucho tiempo, tal vez si yo te consiguiera prospectos…- no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por la carcajada que lanzo Usagi divertido- - mm... pero qué te pasa? – pregunto ofendida.

- nada es solo, que me tomaste por sorpresa, no necesito pareja-sonrió victorioso-lo único que necesito es que ya no me recomiendes ayudantes…de acuerdo?

-ah? Qué?- pregunto confundida- eso era lo que te pasaba- rio divertida- es esa chica verdad, mm…Haru?, ¿Qué tiene de malo?, ¿no hace bien su trabajo? O es que….-rio divertida- está enamorada de ti –rio de nuevo pero ahora en carcajadas-

- no, ella no hace mal su trabajo, aquí en el departamento es muy eficiente, pero creo que es muy curiosa, quiere entrar a la recamara sin pedir permiso primero, se que saca de pretexto que tiene que limpiar y eso ya me está hartando- se acomodo cansado-

- oh, sí olvidaba que nadie puede entrar a la habitación del gran Usagi- dijo sarcástica, asiendo ademanes de alabanza y reía divertida-

- además de eso, creo que es cierto eso que dices, de que esta enamorada, no me molesta pero a veces es incomodo y creo que es algo cruel para ella, estar enamorada de alguien que no puede aceptar tus sentimiento- lo ultimo lo dijo casi para si mismo (hay…mi Usagii t.t recuerden que él está enamorado de Takahiro, por el momento jaja—risa malévola—XD)

- creo que si—ríe nuevamente- y últimamente creo que he visto que huye de tu mirada.

- bueno eso- hundió su cara en el oso-creo que es cierto lo que me dices a veces. Akikawa no sabía a qué se refería ni por que hundía la cara en el oso, pero luego de unos segundos se percato de lo que le decía.

-ah! Eso -sonríe victoriosa (imagínense Aikawa con estrellas en los ojos sonrisa malévola y en el fondo color rojo atrás de ella millones de estrellas)- te refieres a que a veces intimidas a las personas- rio otra vez-

- si eso – se incorporo de nuevo- pero ya no importa, ahora…-escucho como le gruñía el estomago, a pesar de ya a ver cenado un pedazo de pizza-

-No has comido?- pregunto extrañada

-solo un pedazo de pizza, ya que alguien me tubo trabajando, mientras ese **alguien** (nótese el reclamo jaja) se iba y comía por dios sabe dónde.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ofendida- yo también tuve cosas que hacer, me metí en muchos problemas porque **alguien** (jaja se nota como se quieren jajá XD) no termino el manuscrito a tiempo- Se paro y se dirijo hacia el teléfono, Usagi se percato de esto y la miro fastidiado-

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto aun cuando sabia la respuesta que casi al mismo tiempo en que ella lo decía 'voy a pedir comida rápida' este en su mente lo repitió. Está se percato de la cara de fastidio de Usagi y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Por qué, que pasa?- se sentó aun a un lado de él, esperando su respuesta-

- ya estoy harto de la comida rápido, necesito comida de verdad, casera- dijo casi implorando-

-Haru no sabe cocinar?- le pregunto divertida mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo-

-Una vez lo intento y no quieres saber lo que ocurrió

---- **(****un** **favor chicos, antes de que lean Flashback, cuando lo lean cierren sus ojos y ábranlos, si lo sé estoy loca; pero eso le da buen efecto porfiis jaja**** --------****aquí vamos**** 1……2…….3……. ``Flashback´´**

Ya llegue- anuncio cansado y se dejo caer en el sillón-

-Oh, – dijo llegando a la sala, parándose a un lado del sillón en tono avergonzado, pero más que eso sorprendido y nervioso- Ya está la cena.

- la cena?- dijo sorprendido y parándose al instante, si que tenia hambre (lo que se espera XD jajá, perdón Usagi jajá-risa malévola-)

-Si- repitió al unísono- espero….- pero antes de que dijera algo, se escucho como algo explotaba, lo cual hizo reaccionar a Usagi, ya que casi volaba rumbo a la cocina, Haru apenas había reaccionado y se dio cuenta que Usagi ya no la miraba, que ya había llegado a la cocina, lo cual al oír el grito de Usagi al decir su nombre la puso más nerviosa. Camino asía la cocina y se encontró a un Usagi con un extintor (de donde lo saco, no sé, jajá xd hay busquen en su imaginación –risa malévola- yo y mi risa malévola verdad jeje, es que no hay presupuesto) y en cuanto lo apago, la miro.

-¿Pero qué paso?, ¿Qué cocinaste?, ¡Pudiste matarme! (si lo sé es un Usagi muy paranoico jaja pero que le vamos a hacer ) dijo en tono interrogante-

- mm…pues vera – se puso más roja de lo normal-

- ya no importa, pediré comida rápida, solo un favor ya no te acerques a la cocina, de acuerdo? –Lo último lo dijo en tono más tranquilo, casi comprensivo-

-claro, discúlpeme – estaba completamente avergonzada y decepcionada-

- Esta bien no te preocupes – le dedico una breve sonrisa, sin muchas ganas-

---------**Fin del****………..1……….2………3…………. ''Flashback´´-----------------****XDXD**

En la escena había una Aikawa muy divertida y un Usagi, ya quitándosele poco a poco lo irritado.

-Así que eso, es lo que paso? –estaba que no se lo creía y es que imaginarse con lo irritado que de seguro estaba en ese momento Usagui, la sonrisa falsa que le había dedicado a Haru le hacía mucha gracia.

-sí, eso paso- se volvió a recostar aun lado de su oso-

-mm…Y entonces, cual es el problema, un escritor como tú, puede tener su propio chef ¿Por qué no contratas uno?- le dijo con aires de grandeza-

- ya lo he pensado, pero no estoy muy convencido –parecía perderse de nuevo en su mundo por un momento y luego le brillaban los ojitos- ya se, creo que no sería mala idea, tal vez así pueda correr a Haru.

- por lo visto, quieres correr a esa niña como dé lugar –suspiro echando su cabeza para atrás, acomodándose en el sillón- bueno es tu decisión, yo mañana te conseguiré varios teléfonos de chef famosos.

-no necesito tu ayuda, lo puedo hacer – dijo con aire de grandeza-

- no me importa yo lo haré, ahora –miro el teléfono- confórmate con comida china, ¿sí? – Le sonrió esperando su aprobación-

- mm…ya que – gruño –

Esperando, Akikawa ordeno la comida, que seguro llegaría en media hora.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Es todo, espero les haya gustado n.n dejen comentario porfa, si lo sé yo y mi risa malévola muajajaj, pero es que no hay presupuesto jeje

Esperen el Cap. que sigue XD……. La llegada del Chef…. ¿quién será?, si soy mala muajajaj se los dejo a su imaginación.


End file.
